Freaks!
by nim.nightwalker98
Summary: Optimus and his team are called over to a freak senter. When they leave to go back too Earth they find out they have just brought a freak back with them. Can they trust this knew comer or is he as insane as the other freaks?. Warning may contain horrific scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Freaks!

Late at night in a dark large building. Red lights flashing gun shots heard from ever angle. Mechs were shooting and yelling. A large prime ran in he looked around at everyone.

"What going on?"he demanded to know.

"One of the prisoners are escaping"shouted one of the mechs.

"What who?"he yelled. They heard laughing coming up the hall.

"Save yourselves!"shouted one of the mechs. He ran off.

"Hey get back here you coward" the prime barked. Gun shots and screams came from up the hall. The prime turned to look the mechs shook in fear as they heard it go silent. Foot steps where coming up the hall slow and heavy foot steps. It went silent they looked around at each other. A large shadow went above them they looked up and scream as a large mech jumped down at them. The prime pulled out his gun and pointed it at the mech. He stopped and watched in horror while the escaped mech was taring his mechs apart. He dropped his gun and ran up the hall.

"No sir don't leave us" he heard them shout. He didn't stop running he continued on. The prime finally made it to the emergency exit. He grabbed the handle and tugged the door didn't open. He tugged again and again more screams were heard. The prime was now trembling with fear he pulled harder and harder the handle snapped off. He raised it to his face and dropped it. With a horrorifed expersion the prime slowly turned around. Before he could get a good look he got pinned to the door. He gasped when he saw dark red optics staring at him.

"You didn't think I'd be trapped in here forever did you?" The prime didn't move he was in shock.

"Your finished!"the mech shouted punching his servo through the primes chassis.

[Change of scene] The autobots flew through space.

"How much longer?"Sari whined.

"Not long"Ratchet assured.

"So Optimus where are we going?"Bulkhead asked.

"Somewhere secret you need to promise me you won't tell anyone about it"they all looked at eachother.

"Of corse"Prowl assured they all nodded.

"So where abouts are we headed?"Sari raised an eye brow.

"Hey why is Sari coming?"Bumblebee asked. Sari glared at him.

"Because she snuck on the ship and we're almost there so we can't go back now"Optimus sighed.

"That's right and besides you need my key encase we have an interdent" Sari smirked.

"Sari I don't want you coming in with us"Optimus said. Sari gasped then crossed her arms.

"Why not!"Sari yelled.

"Because it's a special place it's well..."they all tilted there helms.

"Okay it's called the freak senter if a cybortronin is born different like without a mouth or extra arms there sent to the freak senter" they all had wide optics.

"No one knows about this place" Optimus sighed.

"Then how do you know?"Ratchet asked. Optimus took a deep breath.

"Because a friend of mine was sent there but we got called to the senter because he's escaped he's dangerous and they think I can help find him"They looked at each other.

"Are you sure we should be coming?"Bumblebee shivered.

"Sentinel ordered all of us to come he said we need all the help we can get".

"The freak senter sounds awesome!"Sari shouted.

"No Sari I don't think you should come in"Optimus looked down at the girl.

"Aaaaw,...come on I want to come besides I have the key"Optimus looked to Ratchet. Ratchet shrugged Optimus sighed.

"Fine but stay close any sign of danger Bulkhead I want you to get her out" Bulkhead nodded. Sari did a little victory dance Optimus rolled his optics.

"Prime is this it?"Ratchet pointed they all looked out the window it was a large

building on a giant rock in space.

"Yes it is" Optimus nodded.

"Looks old and a banded"Prowl raised an optic ridge. Prowl was right the building looked horrible it was dark and grey a large fence was around it. They got the ship into park and stepped out. They walked through the already open gates. They slowly entered the building wondering what might await them. The autobots walked through the place was empty no one to be seen. It was dead silent they looked around nothing.

"So your here?"they quickly turned around they sighed in relief it was Sentinel prime.

"Oh Sentinel there you are you called?"Optimus sighed.

"Yes I called what took you so long?"Sentinel growled. He stopped and stared at Sari who was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"And why have you brought that with you?"he pointed in disgust. Sari glared at him.

"Hey I'm here because I have the key"Sari shouted.

"Uh,...Sari I think you should be quiet"Bumblebee got a little worried since the prime was glaring at him. Optimus looked and noticed the jettwins standing behind Sentinel in fear.

"Uh Sentinel what's wrong with them two?"Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Oh them there just scared of the mechs and fems here the ones that are locked away"Sentinel sighed.

"Anyway Sentinel what can we do to help?"Optimus asked.

"Follow me"the prime turned and started walking away they all followed. He led them too a empty hallway. They all gasped the walls of the hallway was covered with energon hand prints splattered on the walls and ground. It was a frighting sight to look at. The Jettwins hid more behind the large prime.

"W,...what happened here?"Optimus stuttered.

"Your old friend that's what"Sentinel growled.

"I came here cause of a distress call but when I got here It was to late mechs lying on the ground with holes in there chassis".

"Only there chassis?"Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"He tore out there sparks and ate them"Sentinel exclaimed. They all shivered.

"Hey Sari why don't we go look over there"Bumblebee stepped away from the hall.

"Oh quit being a baby"Sari growled.

"Actually Bumblebee I think you should take Sari back too the ship"Optimus said.

"What no way"Sari shouted.

"But don't you want to stay for the tour?"Sentinel asked.

"Tour what tour?"Sari got exited.

"Well you should see what he's like and what better way to show you then a little look at the others here".

"Well alright"Optimus nodded. Sentinel led them too a door it was made of steel and was very large. He opened the door it showed another hallway but with cells. They walked in and looked around it was dark in there. Sentinel clapped his servos together.

"Hey lights please"he yelled lights slowly flickered on. Then the hall was lit up. They walked through looking in all the cells. Mechs and fems shivering in conners or attacking energon cubes. It was sick like a nut house Sentinel walked past each cell talking about the mechs and fems in them. How they were captured and what was wrong with them. Sari climbed off of Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Hey Sari stop it's dangerous here"Bumblebee tried to catch the girl. She ran away from Bumblebee like it were a game. He chased her Sari tripped over she dropped her key which slid into one of the cells. She gasped and stood up Bumblebee stopped behind her. She turned and glared at him.

"Oh your getting my key back"She growled.

"But it's in there"Bumblebee pointed in the cell.

"Oh what you scared of that guy in the conner come on he looks harmless"Sari crossed her arms.

"I'm not going in there to get your key"Sari glared at him then looked down.

"Your such a jerk you never do what I want"she whined.

"Okay,..okay I'll do it,..it's not that far I could just put my arm through and grab it"Bumblebee sighed.

"Yeah thanks Bee"Sari jumped up and down happily.

"And here's Harro as you can see she has no optics she can't see or hear but she can sence your movment that how she finds her prey"Sentinel pointed in the last cell. Bulkhead walked in front of one of the cells.

"Hey what about this one?"Sentinel turned and looked. He glared at the mech in the cell. The mech was in a conner with his helm facing down.

"Him he was the hardest to catch along time ago he was one of my crew members that was until I found out a little secret about him his name is Jazz"Sentinel growled.

"What can he do?"Bulkhead asked. Sentinel went to say something but a loud yell stopped him. They all turned around Bumblebee held his wrist tightly Sari running around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shouldn't of made you do that"she said worriedly.

"What happened?"Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"I dropped my key and it went that cell Bumblebee went to pull it out but that guy bit his hand"Sari mumbled. Ratchet walked to Bumblebee's side.

"Let me see"the medic said mossionless. Bumblebee let go of his arm relieving the bite mark energon slowly seeped out. Sentinel banged on door the cell.

"Hey you've already eaten ya brat"he shouted.

"It's not that bad kid"Ratchet sighed and stepped away from Bumblebee.

"But it hurts"Bumblebee whined they all sighed.

"you gave us a fright"Optimus growled.

"Gee sorry".

"Do you have any idea where your,... friend is" Sentinel frowned at optimus.

Prowl looked into the cell that held the white mech. Jazz stared at him with wide optics he pointed to his left. He was trying to tell him something Prowl just tilted his helm. Suddenly aloud bang ecoded through the building.

"What was that?"Ratchet yelled.

"We'll find out"They all ran off to that direction. Prowl took another look at Jazz . Jazz shook his helm quickly. Prowl ignored his warning and ran off. How did Jazz know that was going to happen.


	2. Old friend

They ran through the halls turning and opening doors trying to find the source of the noise. They finally made it to the room but to there surprise it was empty. They all looked around still nothing.

"Well that's strange"Optimus raised an optic ridge. They all went to leave.A mech jumped down from the selling in front of them. The mech was black and red he slowly stood up straight he smirked at them evilly.

"I know that voice from anywhere hello old friend"the mech chuckled. They all stared at him in horror.

"S,...Skystriker,...your"Optimus stuttered.

"Oh what scared of me ha ha,...well you should be"he glared at him darkly.

"Your the reason I'm in here you told on me just because I off lined Highrider It's not like I haven't killed anyone before him"he smirked.

"But now I'm going to kill you I will enjoy taring out your spark and eat it what a nice tasty treat"Skystriker laughed.

"Hey Optimus would kick your behind!"Sari shouted. Skystriker stopped and stared at the small girl sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"And what is that?"he glared.

"Skystriker your going back to your cell right now"Sentinel snapped. Skystriker tilted his helm and smirked.

"Are you going to make me how funny ha ha look I'm laughing AHAHAHAHA!"Skystriker burst out into laughter.

"Your insane"Optimus yelled he stopped laughing and glared at the prime.

"Yes and your dead!"he yelled and charged at them. They all got ready for battle. Skystriker was gone they all stopped and looked around he couldn't of just disappeared. Optimus felt small breaths on the back of his neck.

"Behind you"whispered a voice he quickly turned around. Only to get a face full of theist. He flew back and smashed right through a wall. They all looked at Skystriker who burst out into laughter.

"Hurts doesn't it Optimus that's what you get for sending me here"he growled.

"Hey pick on someone your own size jerk"Sari shouted. The mech turned to look at them he smiled evilly.

"Oh I forgot about you alright I'll kill you all first then my old friend" he grinned. He was all a sudden in front of Bumblebee he grabbed the scouts throat and lifted him off the ground. Bumblebee kicked and wriggled trying to get out of the insane mech's grip. They all pointed there weapons at him.

"Na ah ah,...take one step closer and it's bye bye sparky"he smirked. They all stopped and stared in shock.

"Go ahead do it"Sentinel folded his arms. Skystriker tilted his helm.

"Really you want me to kill him?"he smiled darkly.

"Go on do it lets see it"Sentinel glared. The mech smiled at him.

"N,...no pl,...please!"Bumblebee coffed. The mech looked at the scout he glanced at the energon that ran down his arm.

"Oh your bleeding how'd that happen looks so tasty"he grinned. A ninja star hit Skystriker in the back he yelled and let go of Bumblebee. The scout ran over to the others. Skystriker turned to see the star was thrown by Prowl.

"You brat I'll kill you!"he snapped.

"Skystriker stop this"Optimus ran up to him. He swinged his axe at him Skystriker dodged the axe and jumped fever away.

"I though we were friends"he growled.

"A friend of mine would never hurt the inersint"Optimus glared. Skystriker returned the glare.

"Your finished prime"he charged at him again. Optimus swang his axe at him again Skystriker grabbed it his servo now dripping with energon. He just smiled at him like the pain was a pleasure. He pulled the axe out of Optimus's servos and threw it away.

"Come on how's about a hand to hand fight"he chuckled.

"Go Optimus you can take him"Sari shouted.

"Freeze!"Sentinel shouted holding a gun.

"What are you going to do shot me?"Skystriker laughed. Sentinel pulled the chigger the blast missed.

"You have terrible aim"Skystriker smirked.

"That was your warning shot"Sentinel growled.

"Oh tuff guy huh funny you've always been a coward"he chuckled.

"Skystriker this is between you and me leave them alone"Optimus stated.

"No they are all guilty It's in there sparks I guess that's how it gets the yummy flavour"he smirked. He pointed his servo towards the others his servo turned into a large gun he shot at them. Everyone jumped out of the way of the blast but were blown away by it. Skystriker turned back too Optimus he grabbed his throat and smiled evilly.

"Goodbye old friend"he raised his servo getting ready to tare through the prime's chassis. A loud bang noise was heard and energon splattered on Optimus's face. The servo let go of his throat and Skystriker fell down face first.

Optimus looked to see Sentinel holding the gun tightly in his servo. He dropped it.

"It's over"he sighed everyone walked over and stared at Skystriker who was now off line and laying in a pool of his own energon. They were all silent even loud mouth Sari was to shocked to speak.

"You killed him?"Bulkhead stared in shock.

"Yeah well he would of killed us if I didn't"Sentinel growled. They all looked back down at the mech. Sentinel put his servo to his audio and spoke into it.

"Number 13 is dead clean up on floor two" Sentinel hung looked at Sentinel in confusion.

"What?... we name them in numbers"he huffed. Later on the autobots were getting ready to leave. Sari kept quiet after what she had seen earlier. Bulkhead was trying to make the girl feel better. Bumblebee followed Ratchet still whining about his wound. The medic ignored the scouts stupid questions of corse he was going to live. Optimus talked to Sentinel about the other freaks there Sentinel assured he wouldn't let any of them escape. Prowl stood in front of the cell that had the white mech in.

"How did you know that was going to happen?"Prowl raised an optic ridge. Jazz sat in the conner hugging his knees and hanging his helm down. Prowl didn't know why but he had a feeling Jazz wasn't as mindless as the others. He didn't think of him as a threat. Actually he felt sorry for the mech being locked away for so many eons by yourself. Being called a freak all the time just because he was a little different.

"Hey Prowl?" Prowl looked to see Optimus.

"Were leaving come on"Prowl nodded he took another look at Jazz. Jazz was looking at him now he looked sad and scared like he didn't want him to leave.

Prowl sighed then followed the prime trying to ignore the optics watching him leave. Sentinel had to show them the way out since there was so many doors and halls. It took a while mostly about half an hour. They finally made it to the ship everyone walked on Sentinel and the jettwins watched them leave. Optimus stopped and looked back to them.

"Call us if something like this happens again"he said. Sentinel rolled his optics while the two twins nodded. Optimus walked on the ship the ship door closed. The large ship started to take off then they flew away. Sentinel sighed.

"Well they sure were a help"he said in a sarcastic tone. They walked back into the building. To get there things so they to can leave. A mech ran up to Sentinel he looked scared and worried.

"S,..Sentinel sir I,...a...number 6 h,...he's escaped!"the mech stuttered.

"What!"Sentinel shouted. On the autobot ship in the engine room. A white mech sat in the conner.

"I'm out finally after all these eons"he thought to himself.


	3. Where not alone

It was a long fly back but the autobots finally made it back to Earth. They parked the ship and walked out to see the base. Bulkhead and Sari seemed to be happy to be back and away from the freak Center. Optimus sighed in relief and walked out of the ship. Ratchet followed the prime like he was his own shadow asking him many questions. Mostly about if he was alright and if was up set about the loss of his insane friend. Optimus assured Ratchet he was okay infect he was happy that Sky striker was gone. He was the only real thing that he feared. Bumblebee skipped off the ship also happy he was out of that crazy place. Prowl didn't say anything he walked out he planed to go straight to his room. Probably to go get some peace and quiet.

"Wow,...I feel so much better now were away from that freak house"Sari smiled.

"Yeah me to"Bulkhead chuckled.

"Wow, that place was scary even for me"Bumblebee grinned.

"What do you mean you've always been a scaredy cat"Sari smirked.

"What's a scaredy cat?"Bumblebee asked tilted his helm.

"It's probably just a friendly nickname"Bulkhead laughed.

"Yeah maybe"Bumblebee walked away. Sari looked up at the ship and squealed She fell back everyone ran to her side.

"Sari are you okay?"Optimus asked. Sari pointed up at the ship.

"I,...I saw someone on the ship he was really big and he looked right at me"Sari mumbled. They all looked up at the ship there was nothing there.

"Sari your just seeing things it's okay"Ratchet assured. Sari looked up at the ship with a worried look.

"Are you sure?"Sari bit her lip. Ratchet gave her a small nod Sari sighed relief.

"Well maybe your right"she sighed. Prowl looked up at the ship he had a strange feeling they were being watched. But it was just a feeling he wasn't completely sure. A day later everyone still had the freak Center on there minds what they saw there. They would always remember even how much they would want to forget. As usual Sari was the Center of attention always shouting out how great she was and her key being the only reason they haven't died yet. Ratchet being Ratchet and in the med bay doing what ever the hell he does. Optimus and the others listening to Sari surprisingly they Sari's bragging didn't piss them off. It sure did piss off Prowl but then again he was known as the kill joy of the group. He was no fun Bumblebee and Sari would tell him. But it never hurt him he didn't give slag about what they had to say. After all they were never really smart. He always told Bumblebee how much of an idiot he was but Sari,...he couldn't say that to her she'd whine and mope like she was dying. But that was just to get attention the little brat couldn't last a day without it. Prowl was in the main room with everyone else they all talked to one and either about well a lot of things. Prowl was stuck in his thoughts he still felt like they were being watched. He was probably just going a little nutty after all the freak Center was probably what was making him feel like that. He felt that way in the freak Center as well like he was being watched. He felt like those optics watching him followed them back to Earth. But that was just crazy talk. He continuously told himself that. He wondered if the others felt like that but everyone seemed so happy. They most probably didn't, it was hard to see them without huge smiles. Besides Ratchet but that was normal. Prowl was snapped out of his thoughts. He saw something at the conner of his optic he turned and looked. For a second he thought he saw a mech run past the door way and up the hall. But there was no sound it was most likely nothing. But a lot of strange things had been happening Prowl decided to have a look. He wasn't to sure after all he had been feeling someone's presents lately. He walked through the door way and looked around the hall was dark and empty it was hard to see clearly. He looked up the hall he saw a mechs helm staring at him from around a conner. The helm quickly hide behind the conner. Prowl was now positive someone was there. He walked in a fast pace to get there. He turned the conner quickly only to bang into Ratchet. The medic was a little confused what with the shammed emission on Prowl's face.

"Is everything alright Prowl?asked the medic.

"Fine I just thought I saw something that's all"Prowl said in his usual tone. Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"Like what?"he tilted his helm in confusion.

"Oh nothing it doesn't matter"Prowl walked past the medic Ratchet watched him walk away then went to go in the main room where he was headed anyway.

Prowl walked to his room staring down thinking to himself. He knew he saw something but what it was nothing he told himself. Well what ever it was he didn't get a good look at it. It was a tall white mech that's all he knew. He sighed and enter his room to go think this all through.


	4. Who are you?

The next day everyone sat in the main room Sari playing video games with Bulkhead cheering her on. Ratchet was talking to Optimus about scientific stuff. Bumblebee for some reason slept in Prowl sat in his room getting the peace and quiet that he desired. Though Sari and Bulkhead shouted every once and a while. He tried to ignore it but it was hard since they would shout at the top of there lungs if Sari won a game. Prowl was about to get up and tell them to shut up until he heard a voice snap at the two.

"Sari, Bulkhead be quite!"normally Prowl be the one to walk out and ask for quiet. Thank primus for Optimus they probably would of never shut up. A lot of strange things had been happening but he didn't let it bother him he continued with his meditation. He heard some small noises coming from up the tree in there. He ignored it was most likely a bird. He heard more noises he was tempted to kick the bird in the ass but he stayed calm. He heard the noises getting louder he went to get up and look but the sounds stopped completely. He was a little confused but he didn't open his optics. He tried to get back into his peaceful thought. It was quiet dead silent like he would of wanted but he didn't feel that good about it. Prowl felt unconformable like he were being watched he'd been feeling like that a lot lately. Another noise was heard he quickly turned around and looked up. He gasped a mech was sitting in the large tree of his. The mech gasped and fell out of the tree while letting out a yell. He fell on his peeds before hitting the floor. Prowl stepped back and pulled out his ninja stars.

"you! Your the one who's been spying on us why?"he demanded to know.

"Whoa don't get any idea's with those"the mech stared at his ninja stars. He pulled out numchucks then smiled.

"Cause I wouldn't want to have to use these"Prowl tilted his helm and loosened his grip on his ninja stars.

"Your a ninja bot?".

"Yep so are you I guess we have something in common"the mech grinned.

"Who are you"Prowl asked raising his ninja stars again.

"Don't you recognise me?"the mech tilted his helm. He put down the numchucks and slowly took off his visor showing his bright blue optics. Prowl tensed up he knew who it was.

"Your that mech from the freak Center"Prowls optics widened.

"Yeah I am"the mech sighed and put his visor back on.

"But I'm not like the others I can control myself I don't kill"the mech assured.

"How did you get out?"Prowl asked.

"I found a way it wasn't easy but I made it out of there"he smiled proudly.

"My names Jazz what's yours?"he asked. Prowl took a step away from him.

"Don't"Jazz got a look of worry. Prowl took another step back.

"You shouldn't be here"Prowl shook his helm.

"No please don't" Jazz was now scared. Prowl went to turn and make a run for it. Jazz was all a sudden in front of him. He grabbed Prowl and pinned him to the wall Prowl was shocked.

"Please,..please don't tell Sentinel I'm here I've been locked in there for so many years please don't tell I never did anything wrong to be put in there"Jazz shook Prowl. Prowl didn't say anything he kept quiet.

"You have no idea what it's like in there I've been locked away from all my friends being hated being called a freak every day of my life you can't send me back there"he begged.

"I don't belong there"he looked down.

"Y,...you have no idea I can't go back,...I can't go back there"he whimpered.

"All those horrible memories" he rested his helm on Prowl shoulder. It came to Prowls attention Jazz was crying on his shoulder.

"Pl,...please"he mumbled.

"W,..what are you?"Prowl managed to say. Jazz pulled away from him and looked into his optics.

"A freak that's what"he looked off somewhere else not wanting to meet optics.

Jazz unhanded Prowl he pulled away so Prowl was now able to move. Jazz stared down at the ground in front of him.

"Please you can't"Prowl didn't want to say it but he pitied the mech. He didn't look like he could cause much harm. Besides Sentinel was an idiot how would he know the difference between normal and unnatural. Prowl sighed this was probably a stupid thing to do but there was a mech he didn't even know crying in his room.

"Okay"he looked down Jazz turned and looked at him.

"I won't tell but if you hurt anyone I'll"Prowl couldn't finish when Jazz quickly wrapped his arms around him tightly. Prowl's optics widened Jazz was hugging him. Prowl was transfixed with surprise Jazz finally let go of him. They stared in each others optics.

"Thank you"suddenly the white mech was gone. Prowl looked around he didn't see him leave. This was very confusing to him he couldn't of just disappeared.


	5. The problem

A day after Prowl encountered his stork er everything was alright. Bulkhead still being happy all the time. Sari with all her speeches of how amazing she is. That sort of thing Prowl as usual in his room having peace and quiet. Well not really in his room he walked out to get a energon cube. Then he would go back to his quiet time. He walked down the hall he heard a lot of shouted coming from the game room. But that was normal he walked past the med bay. He heard a worried voice he stopped and looked in the slightly open door. He saw Bumblebee and Ratchet talking.

"Please just one test I've been getting so many random pains and head spins"Bumblebee begged.

"For the last time your fine"Ratchet growled.

"But you don't know that please I".

"Bumblebee your fine you've just been stressing that's all"Ratchet snapped. Bumblebee went silent and looked down.

"A,...are you sure I'm okay?"Bumblebee asked.

"Your okay your just still stressing over the Freak Center"assured the medic. Bumblebee sighed and nodded he walked out and pushed past Prowl like he didn't even see him. Prowl turned to look at Ratchet.

"What's wrong with him?"Prowl tilted his helm.

"Oh,..Prowl well he's just been bothering me a lot saying something about pain and nightmares"Ratchet sighed. Prowl nodded and walked away strange Bumblebee worrying over the nothing. But he looked scared like something bad was going to happen. This was all strange to Prowl but he didn't want it bother him. He walked off to get the energon cube he desired. He went to the storage room Bulkhead was already in it getting a cube as well. He turn his helm and noticed Prowl enter he turned to face him.

"Oh hey Prowl you looking for food to?"he chuckled. Prowl as usual stayed quiet he walked past Bulkhead and picked up an energon cube. Then turned and walked away.

"Hey Prowl can I ask you something?"Bulkhead asked. Prowl stopped he didn't turn to look at him.

"You may"he sighed.

"Who were you talking too in your room two days ago?"Bulkhead scratched his helm. Prowl turned around to face him.

"No one, I wasn't talking to anyone"he turned and walked out of the room. Bulkhead tilted his helm in confusion then continued looking through the energon. Prowl walked back to his room he went and sat down leaning against the large tree. Prowl thought to himself Bulkhead noticing that wasn't good Jazz would be caught eventually he knew it. But no one would believe Bulkhead if he told anyone. Some strange reason Prowl didn't want Jazz to go back to the Center like Jazz said he didn't belong there. Prowl did have to admit he felt sorry for him. Prowl stopped and looked around. He sighed and stood up straight.

"Alright I know your here I can sense you"Prowl frowned. Nothing happened everything was quiet like he was alone.

"Wow, your good I didn't even move"Prowl looked up Jazz was sitting in the large tree smiling down at him.

"Why are you watching us?"he asked. Jazz sighed.

"Well it's been so long since I've seen anyone and,...well I want to get to now you guys"he rubbed the back of his helm.

"When I said I wouldn't tell anyone your out, I didn't think you'd keep coming back here"Prowl crossed his arms.

"Well I'm sorry you try being locked away from everyone for two eons"Jazz frowned. Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"If your as sane as you say you are then why did you get sent there?"Prowl asked. Jazz jumped out of the tree.

"Well,...it's not a nice story actually"Jazz looked down.

"What did you do?"Prowl glared.

"Nothing, nothing I swear"Jazz waved his servos in front of him.

"You see along time ago before I be came an auto bot, there was more of well my kind, we all travelled together when it came to hunting we'd all work together see we had team work. My kind doesn't think we just hunted. We all had rolls there was a watcher signal and the rest were attackers. The watcher would see someone or something they'd wave at the other to give the signal once the signal was good we'd pounce. It wasn't very pretty but that time I hit my helm, I woke up in a berth and I could actually think straight some auto bots tort me how to speak then I became an auto bot" Jazz sighed.

"It was all good I even forgot my dark past but then Sentinel found out what I was he locked me away so that what's happened"Prowl tilted his helm then glared.

"You killed mechs"he growled.

"No, no that was before I'm sorry I regret everything okay I mean it" Jazz assured. Prowl continued to glare at him.

"You know you shouldn't bother to tell your friends they'll find out soon I can tell"Jazz frowned. Prowl tilted his helm.

"I want to know"Jazz looked at him.

"How did you know that mech back at the Center was there before you even heard the loud bang?"Prowl asked.

"I heard him I have great hearing I heard him enter the building I also heard you and your friends come to" Prowl was confused.

"What are you?"Prowl tilted his helm.

"We don't have a name but Sentinel gave us one everyone in the Center"Jazz sighed.

"And that would be?".

"Freaks"Jazz turned around.

"Well I got to go if I'm not correct one of your friends is going to run in here in five seconds"suddenly a knock hit the door and Optimus walked in.

"Prowl are you talking to yourself?"Optimus raised an optic ridge. Prowl looked around Jazz was gone again it annoyed Prowl when he did that.

"Prowl are you okay?"Optimus tilted his helm.

"I'm fine"Prowl assured.

"Uh,..okay then I'll just go now"Optimus walked out and closed the door behind him. Optimus walked down the hall thinking to himself. What was happening too his team? Bumblebee having problems Prowl talking to himself what next? Well it wasn't long until he would find out. Later on that night everyone was in a peaceful recharge. It was completely silent however the silence was broken by aloud scream. Prowl sat up in fright then looked around the scream was formilier. Prowl got up not in such a big hurry cause it was most likely a prank. He walked out his room and down the hall one of the doors was open and light came from it. Prowl knew it were Bumblebee's room he looked in to see the yellow mech hugging his legs whimpering. Bulkhead sat next to him patting him on the back.

"Sh,..It's okay little buddy everyone has nightmares just tell me what it was about"Bulkhead smiled.

"Dying,..everyone was dying"Bumblebee whimpered. Prowl sighed then turned to walk back to his room he stopped when he saw Optimus behind him.

"Prowl what happened?"Optimus asked.

"Bumblebee I think had a nightmare it's nothing"Prowl sighed.

"Another one maybe Ratchet should check on him"Optimus scratched his chin. Prowl walked away Ratchet walked over too Optimus.

"Primus it's too early what happened"Ratchet groaned.

"Ratchet I think you should check on Bumblebee he seems to be getting worse"Optimus stated. Ratchet sighed then walked into the room.

"Come on kid just tell me what happened and I'll see if I can make it better".


	6. Who's this

In the auto bot base the autobots were all talking to each other. They haven't revised any calls from Sentinel something was up. Either that or Primus had blessed them for being good. Everyone was in the main room Bulkhead and Bumblebee were talking to each other. Mostly about the strange nightmares but Bulkhead quickly changed the subject. The nightmares scared Bulkhead and made him worry about Bumblebee. Now he knew why Bumblebee woke up screaming the other night. Ratchet was talking to Optimus about Sentinel not bothering them. Prowl was by himself he stood in the conner of the room. It wasn't long until Sari got there and started shouting out how awesome her key is. Prowl was thinking to himself. Well about Jazz, mostly about the first time he met him how he cried. It just showed how horrible the Freak Center was. He remembered when Jazz said he was a cyber ninja. But it was strange most cyber ninjas are quiet and calm. And Jazz was neither of those things he was kind and happy. It was hard to believe that he was really a one of those Freaks. But he wasn't like them he was sane. Prowl thought about when Jazz took off his visor he looked a lot different with the visor on. Prowl did have to admit his optics were beautiful. Prowl stopped and thought about how creepy that sounded. He sighed and went to walk in the hall to get too his room. When suddenly a loud scream came from outside. They knew that voice it were Sari everyone ran out to see what had gone wrong. They ran over too where Sari was she was staring at something.

"Sari, what's wrong?"Optimus asked. Sari pointed they looked to what she was pointing at a white mech was standing there. He was turned around and looking at the car in front of him. Prowl's optics widened it was Jazz he was most likely looking for a virgil mode.

"Hey you"Optimus shouted getting his attention. He slowly turned around they all pulled out their weapons and pointed them at him. Jazz put his servos in front of him he had a look of worry.

"Woah,...I'm not a threat it's cool,..it cool"he assured.

"Jazz what are you doing here?"Prowl asked. They all looked at Prowl.

"Prowl you know this mech?"Optimus raised an optic ridge. Jazz got an idea to get out of trouble he smiled.

"Oh hi Prowl long time no see"he chuckled. They looked back to Jazz.

"Who are you?"Ratchet asked. Jazz walked over Prowl.

"Oh didn't Prowl tell you, I'm a good friend of his"he put an arm around Prowl. Prowl looked at Jazz in confusion there was no way they'd believe this.

"Well then"they put their weapons away.

"Jazz what brings you here?"asked Optimus. Prowl couldn't believe it they actually believed Jazz.

"Oh me,..nothing much just looking for a wanted mech that sort of thing"Jazz actually sounded believable.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Jazz strange Prowls never mentioned you before"Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Hasn't he?"Jazz looked at Prowl with a fake frown. Sari ran over to him she looked up at him.

"Are you a ninja like Prowl?"she asked.

"You bet I am but unlike Prowl I fight with numjucks"he chuckled. Sari looked at Prowl in confusion.

"Whys Prowl so stunned?"she put her hands on her hips.

"That's just because I embarrass him right old friend"Jazz gave Prowl a nudge. Prowl kept quiet he didn't know whether to turn him in or go along with it.

"Wow, Prowl I didn't think you had any friends"Sari laughed. Jazz glared at the girl then went back to his happy emotion. Jazz was a very good actor Prowl could tell Sari already annoyed Jazz. But who could blame him little brat annoyed everyone but no one said anything. She'd give them a hand full well not if it were Optimus or Ratchet because they scared Sari.

"Of coarse Prowl has friends he's a cool guy"Jazz patted Prowl on the back. Prowl stepped away from him with an annoyed emotion. Sari laughed at him then continued to ask Jazz questions.

"How long have you been here?"asked Bulkhead.

"A few days, I think about two"he grinned.

"Cool you should totally show Prowl how to be fun"Prowl glared at Sari.

"Jazz can I talk to you in private?"Prowl glared. He grabbed Jazz's wrist and pulled him off somewhere. He finally stopped and turned to face him.

"What the hell are you doing?"Prowl growled.

"Saving my aft you should go along with it you wouldn't want your friends to know you've been helping the escaped Freak would you?"Jazz crossed his arms.

"Please just go with it"Jazz's smile dropped. Prowl glared at him then sighed.

"I can not keep helping you"he looked off.

"Thanks Prowl"Jazz grinned. Prowl sighed he was going to regret this really.

[READ THIS]

A few days later after Prowl's team had met Jazz. Sari was on his case like there was no tomorrow. It was like twenty questions but Prowl never answered any of the questions he just walked away. Now that they all knew Jazz he didn't have to sneak around their base any more he could just walk in at random. Optimus kept asking him if he'd caught the mech he was 'looking for' XP. Jazz continuously said he hadn't but he was close on his trail. Prowl still didn't believe they actually believed Jazz's little lies. It was the afternoon as usual Sari would be going home then and everyone would be saying goodbye. Not Prowl he walked out side and transformed he drove off. Hoping to get some peace and quiet cause the base was too loud. He drove for a while he made it to Detroit woods. Where all the nature was he drove to a cliff edge. He transformed into his real form and looked around. This was one of Prowl's favourite places on that planet. He could see the whole woods from up there. He sighed this place gave him sometime to think to himself about a lot of things. Like how much he freaking hated Sari's mini speeches. And how much of an idiot Bumblebee and Bulkhead are. Prowl sighed a small noise was heard from behind he quickly turned around. With his ninja stars raised he stopped when he saw Jazz. He put his weapons away and glared.

"What are you doing here?"he asked.

"I come here sometimes I didn't know you did to"Jazz chuckled. Prowl glared at the mech then sighed and sat down. Jazz walked up to him and took a seat next too him. Prowl looked the other way not wanting to meet optics.

"Why don't you like being around others?"Jazz tilted his helm. Prowl's back hunched when he asked that question.

"It's not that I don't want to be alone, it's that everyone's an idiot"he growled.

Jazz was a little confused then continued to question him.

"Prowl why are you so negative all the time?"Prowl turned his helm to glare at him then looked away again.

"Why do you think?"he sighed. Jazz put a servo on his shoulder Prowl quickly swiped it away.

"Don't piety me"Prowl growled. Jazz was surprised then looked down.

"I'm sorry,...I didn't think you were so depressed about your team"he sighed. Prowl turned to look at him again.

"It's not just that"Jazz tilted his helm to the side.

"What else is it?"he asked Prowl looked down.

"My master was killed he was like a father to me since I never had one"his back hunched. Jazz looked shocked then frowned.

"I'm sorry,...who did it?"he asked Prowl looked the other way.

"His name is Lock down, he tries to off line me"Prowl glared at the ground.

"If he ever tried hurting you, I'd off line the bastard"Jazz growled. Prowl turned to face him.

"Why do you care?"he asked.

"Because your my friend and you've been helping me, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you"Jazz assured. Prowl raised an optic ridge then looked off again. There was silence in between them Prowl stood up and sighed.

"I should be going now"he said. Jazz stood up as well.

"Do you have to go?"Jazz pouted.

"Yes other wise Optimus will be calling me asking where I am" Prowl sighed.

"Oh, Okay I'll walk you back"Jazz grinned. Prowl gave Jazz a funny look then sighed and transformed as did Jazz. They both drove off to get back to base.

They didn't talk for the whole drive there. They just stayed quiet Jazz finally spoke.

"Wait stop"they both pulled over out of the clear. They transformed out of virgil mode.

"What is it?"Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"I hear something"Jazz followed the noise.

"Well I don't"Prowl tilted his helm this was most likely a bad idea but Prowl followed Jazz. They walked for a while the sun was starting to go down. Prowl sighed he was going to be late getting back. Hopefully by then he would of come up with an excuse. Jazz stopped Prowl stopped behind Jazz turned around.

"Okay we should slip up"he said. Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"But what are we looking for?"Prowl asked.

"No time it's close" Jazz was suddenly gone. Prowl sighed then went along with Jazz's idea on slipping up. He walked for a while not even sure of what he was looking for. He stopped when he saw something he slowly walked closer to the object. He stopped when he saw yellow it was Bumblebee he was sitting on large rock staring down.

"Bumblebee what are you doing out here?"Prowl sighed. Bumblebee jumped then turned around and looked at him.

"Oh,...uh Prowl I'm just hiding out here that's all"Bumblebee shrugged. Prowl tilted his helm.

"From what?"he asked.

"Ratchet wants me to get rest, but I can't go to sleep I'll have those nightmares"Bumblebee exclaimed. Prowl tilted his helm then stared at him for a while he didn't look very healthy. He looked sick and weak.

"When was the last time you went into stasis?"Prowl raised an optic ridge. Bumblebee looked away.

"Well,...two days ago"he sighed.

"Bumblebee that's not good for you"Prowl glared.

"What and having freaky dreams is"Bumblebee snapped. Prowl was surprised Bumblebee never snapped at him before this was knew.

"Bumblebee we need to go back to base anyway"Prowl turned and started walking away. Bumblebee looked around then put a servo on his chassis.

"oh,..uh,...Pr,...Prowl?"he mumbled. Prowl stopped and sighed.

"What is it Bumblebee?".

"I,...I think I'm having,... I think I'm having a spark attack!"he shook.

"Bumblebee that's ridiculous your not having a spark attack"Bumblebee fell on his knees and starting gripping his chassis. Prowl quickly turned around he then ran to his side. He kneeled down to face him. Bumblebee held himself up with one servo on the ground.

"Bumblebee what's wrong with you?"he asked. Bumblebee bit his lip then started to cough. Prowl gasped when he saw Bumblebee's coughing became worse. He started coughing up energon he hugged his chassis.

"G,...gah!,...wh,...what's happening to,...me!"he shook in pain. He then fell on his side his optics wide open. His body was shaking he stopped moving completely Prowl gasped and rolled him on his back. He place both servos on his chassis then got a look of horror Bumblebee's spark stopped completely.

"Oh primus, JAZZ!"he shouted. Prowl stared down at the lifeless scout. He needed to get him too Ratchet but he didn't have long. It was over he was over Prowl looked down in sadness Bumblebee was annoying but he was nice and sweet. Prowl slid Bumblebee's optics shut so now it looked like he was just sleeping. Jazz ran over.

"Prowl find anything?"Jazz stopped and stared.

"What happened?"Jazz ran over to his side.

"He's dead"Prowl said not even bothering to look at him. Jazz stared at the scout then immediately jumped up and backed away. Prowl looked at him Jazz looked shocked like Bumblebee was some horrible creature. Prowl wanted to hit him.

"How long has he been like this?"Jazz asked. Prowl was confused.

"What do you mean?".

"He's not dead,...did he get bit by a freak?"Jazz gasped.

"What do you mean?"Prowl tilted his helm. Bumblebee gasped they both looked at him his helm fell back he immediately went into stasis. He took small breathes Prowl was surprised.

"He's on line again, but how?".

"Why?"Jazz looked down. Prowl turned and looked at Jazz again.

"Why what?"he raised an optic ridge.

"Why didn't you fragging tell me!"Jazz snapped.

"I know what's wrong with him"Jazz stared at the scout in horror.

"Did he ever get bit by anyone?"Jazz asked. Prowl stopped, was he serous Prowl thought back.

"Well,..he did get bit by a mech back at the Freak Center but I don't see how this is hel".

"Slag it do you have any idea what's going on,...he got bit by a freak now he's becoming one"Jazz cut him off.

"What?"Prowl was now very confused.

"slag it didn't he say he felt any changes?"Jazz looked at Prowl.

"Well,..he said something about nightmares and pains he kept telling Ratchet to run a quick test on him but Ratchet said he'd be fine"Prowl stated.

"Your fragging medic should of he could of done something then we can't now it's too late he's going to be a mindless freak"Jazz growled. Prowl was horrified Bumblebee one of them this couldn't be true.

"C,...can we do something to stop it?"Prowl asked.

"No we can't it's too late"Jazz looked down as did Prowl.

"But"Prowl looked at Jazz.

"I can do something, I can make it he's not as mindless as the others".

"Are you sure?"Prowl asked.

"Yes but I need time to do this"Jazz assured.

"We need to tell the others"Prowl went to call the team.

"No we can't tell them".

"What do you mean we need to".

"No if we tell your team they'll send him to the Freak Center for his own good he won't last in there he'll go nuts" Jazz stated. Prowl was shocked then stopped and nodded.

"Okay then" he sighed calming himself down.

[Later on] At the auto bot base. It was dark about 10:00pm to be exacted. Optimus and Ratchet stood in the main room. Bulkhead walking around in circles worriedly.

"This is strange they should have been back by now"Optimus stated.

"Yep I'd expect the kid to be this late but Prowl, what's going on here?"Ratchet scratched his helm. They heard foot steps coming from the hall.

"Well it's about time"Optimus crossed his arms. Prowl and Jazz walked in Jazz had Bumblebee hanging over his shoulder. Ratchet ran over beside Jazz.

"What the slag happened?"he asked.

"Oh, uh nothing he just fell and hit his helm he's fine"Jazz assured the medic.

"Are you sure?"Ratchet raised an optic ridge Jazz nodded.

"Few, and I thought something bad happened to him"Bulkhead sighed in relief.

"Yeah"Jazz and Prowl looked at each other. Optimus walked over to them.

"So where have you been?"Optimus asked.

"Well Optimus you see I".

"It's my fault I wanted to spend more time with Prowl cause I haven't seen him in so long I'm sorry"Jazz looked down. Prowl was confused Jazz was taking the blame. Optimus's frowned softened then he sighed.

"Don't let it happen again okay"Optimus walked away.

"Oh yeah,...where Bumblebee's room?"Jazz asked.

"Down the hall on the right"Ratchet sighed.

"Okay thanks"Jazz walked off Prowl followed Jazz went into the room and placed the scout down on the berth. Then turned and walked out he slowly closed the door. He sighed and looked down they were both silent.

"Th,..thank you,...for taking the blame for me"Prowl sighed. Jazz looked at him and smiled.

"No problem,..I probably should be going now"Jazz turned and started walking away.

"Do you have to go?"Prowl asked. Jazz stopped and turned around to face him.

"Do you want me to stay?"Jazz questioned.

"I don't know do you want to?"Jazz smiled at Prowl.

"Well nothings stopping me"he chuckled Prowl smiled back at Jazz.


	7. Don't hurt yourself

Early in the morning the sun slowly started to rise lighting up the city. This was normally the time that Prowl would get up to start training. Prowl slowly opened his optics he was tired strange normally he was wide awake. But then again he was up late last night talking with Jazz. He remembered resting his optics for a second he most likely fell into stasis. He thought he should get up to train because it was what he was used to. He went to move but stopped he realised he couldn't move. Some strange force was holding him he turned his helm to try and see what it was. He slowly turned his helm back it was Jazz. He had his arms wrapped around him Jazz was in deep stasis. Prowl was embarrassed Jazz was hugging him what was worse he was on his berth. He must of sneaked onto the berth in the middle of the night. Prowl tried slipping out of jazz's grip Jazz groaned and pulled him closer. Prowl was now bright red this was so embarrassing. Jazz snuggled closer too him now Prowl couldn't move. But he hadn't been hugged before it was soft and warm. Maybe he could just stay in stasis a little longer Prowl stopped trying to get away. He closed his optics again slowly falling back into stasis.

[LATER ON] Everyone stood in the main room talking. It was a Sunday which meant Sari would run in at any minute. Like they were going to do about it. Bulkhead was waiting for Sari to show up. Prowl and Jazz stood in the corner talking about the other day.

"When are we going to tell Bumblebee what he is?"Prowl asked.

"Give it a while we can't just tell him now, he'll freak out"Jazz exclaimed.

"He'll freak out anyway"Prowl frowned.

"Yeah well not all at once"Jazz crossed his arms.

"What will he be able to do now?"Prowl asked.

"I think it's best you don't know"Jazz looked the other way.

"What is it?"Prowl growled.

"Look he changes, it like when he gets scared or frightened he"Bumblebee walked into the room.

"Morning guys"he said cheerfully. Jazz and Prowl watched him walk over to Bulkhead.

"Hi Bulks how's it going?"he asked.

"You seem happy have you stopped having those nightmares?"Bulkhead asked.

"I slept like a rock last night"Bumblebee chuckled.

"That's great now we can all sleep without you waking us up screaming"Bulkhead smiled.

"Very funny"Bumblebee crossed his arms. Prowl and Jazz looked at each other.

"When should we tell him?"Prowl asked.

"When he wants to know"Jazz stated. Sari ran in the room with a bag on her back.

"Hey guys and killjoy"she smirked at Prowl. Prowl glared at the unfunny girl.

"What don't like the nick name fine loner"Sari laughed at the nickname. Prowl then started walking out the room.

"Where you going, to your bat cave of a room"she chuckled.

"Oh come on it was a joke, gee hey everyone killjoys ruining the fun again" Sari giggled at her jokes.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't have any friends, bye bye loner"Sari waved at Prowl. Jazz saw that Prowl was leaving he gave Sari a quick glare then followed after him. Prowl didn't know Jazz was following him.

"Hi Sari how's it going?"Bulkhead asked happily.

"Pretty good okay guys I've got the perfect to do tonight".

"What's that?"Bumblebee tilted his helm. Sari took off her back pack and opened it she pulled out a disc.

"We can watch the wolf man, It's a really cool movie"Sari assured.

"What's it about?"Bumblebee scratched his helm.

"It's horror so it would be too scary for you Bee"Sari teased.

"Hey I'm not scared of some organic movie, besides do you even see any auto bots getting attacked in it?"Bumblebee pouted.

"Ha, ha your such a chicken yep ,I'm going to call you chicken forever unless you can sit through the whole movie"Sari smirked.

"Fine and if I can sit through it, you have run around in a circle shouting I'm dumb and Bumblebee's smart"Bumblebee folded his arms.

"Your on,...chicken"Sari smirked. Bumblebee glared at the tiny girl. Prowl walked in his room and over to his berth. He sat down on it and stared down he looked annoyed and angry. He sighed and his anger turned into sadness he hated his team. No one understood him killjoy was his nickname Sari gave him. He hated that name but she continuously called him that just to get a reaction out of him. She did that to everyone but Prowl took it very offensively. He'd always been called that and not just by them. By others even before he got on the team. He wasn't always like this he was happy and took jokes as a complement once. But it all changed when his life was ruined by Lockdown. His master was the only thing he had and he was gone. All thanks to him Prowl blamed himself for it he blamed himself for everything. Prowl pulled out one of his ninja stars and stared at it. He sighed why did he even bother Prowl put the ninja star to his left wrist. He pressed it down on his wrist until it went through the metal. He slowly slid it across as he did, energon slowly seeped out of the cut. Creating a stinging pain but he didn't care if it hurt or not. Prowl made another cut below the first one. He sighed he didn't know why he did this he guessed it was just a punishment or something. After all he was guilty in his own mind. He was up to the third cut he slowly slid it across. A large yell was heard from the main room. Prowl jumped the ninja star went deeper then he intended it to be. He dropped the ninja star and held his wrist tightly. Energon dripped down through his fingers. Unlike the other cuts this one hurt more it felt like he was continuously being cut deeper and deeper. It was very painful he knew the yell was from the TV , curse Sari and her organic movie s.

"Prowl what happened?"Prowl looked to his right Jazz was suddenly standing there. But he didn't even sense him come in. Jazz ran to his side he grabbed his arm and stared at the cuts. He glanced at the ninja star stained with energon laying on the ground. Jazz looked back at Prowl with a glare Prowl was about to speak. Jazz immediately slapped him across the face Prowl surprised he'd never seen Jazz so serous before. Prowl looked back at Jazz only to find Jazz had his arms tightly wrapped around him. Prowl was shocked.

"Why,...why would you do this to yourself?"Jazz asked. Prowl stayed silent.

"Why"Jazz's grip got tighter.

"Ouch,...Jazz your hurting me"Prowl tried pushing him away. Jazz didn't budge he continued to hold him tightly.

"Answer me, why did you do this?"Jazz growled.

"I,...see"Prowl went silent Jazz finally let go of him and pulled away. Jazz stared at him with a look of sadness.

"Don't tell me your hurting yourself cause of them"he said.

"What, no I just..."Prowl went silent again.

"Why?"Jazz frowned. Prowl sighed and looked down.

"I don't know,...I just think I deserve it"he stared down. Jazz raised his servo to slap him again. Prowl flinched but stopped when Jazz hugged him again.

"No you don't,...please,..please don't do this again"Jazz held him closer.

"O,...okay"Prowl stuttered.

"Say it like you mean it"Jazz growled.

"I won't okay"Prowl assured. Jazz pulled away from him he looked down then sighed. Jazz looked back up to him.

"Let me see it"Jazz took his servo and looked at the deep cuts. Jazz's optics widened he bit his lip he stared at the energon for a while.

"Uh,..Jazz are you okay?"Prowl asked. Jazz let go of his servo and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't feed in so long" Jazz shivered. Prowl tilted his helm to the side.

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"My kind of freak, we need energon and the kind you don't drink"he looked down. Prowl's optics widened this was getting him worried.

"If you need energon then what have you been drinking for the past fortnight you've been here?"Prowl asked. Jazz raised one of his servos in the air Prowl glanced at the teeth marks on his wrist.

"I can't cut myself but you can bite yourself"Prowl growled. Jazz stared down in shame. Prowl sighed and calmed himself down.

"You don't understand, I need to you don't"Jazz sighed. Prowl looked at Jazz for a moment then stepped over to him. Jazz looked at him Prowl grabbed his face with both servos and stared at him. Jazz was shocked and confused Prowl looked at every angle.

"You look sick"Prowl frowned. Jazz sighed and swiped his servos away.

"I'm not surprised,..If my kind drinks there own energon we get weak and tired we can die from it"he sighed. Prowl was shocked Jazz was hurting himself he had to do something about it. Prowl raised his servo up too Jazz.

"Take it"Jazz looked at Prowl in confusion. The energon from Prowl wrist was now dripping down his arm slowly.

"Take what?"he asked.

"Take my energon I'm already hurt it doesn't matter"Prowl assured. Jazz backed away from him.

"No, I can't"Jazz shook his helm.

"I won't tell you again, take it"Prowl growled. Jazz frowned then looked down.

"I,...uh I...are you sure you want me to?"Jazz looked up. Prowl gave him a small nod Jazz sighed and looked down again.

"I don't want to hurt you Prowler"Jazz sighed. Prowl put a servo on his shoulder.

"And I don't want you to die"he said a sad but annoyed tone. Jazz took his servo and raised it up to his face. He glanced at the cuts then sighed. Jazz licked the energon which made Prowl shiver it didn't feel right with someone licking your wound. Jazz began sucking on the wound, Prowl shivered once more. Prowl took a step back Jazz let a low growl. Prowl stopped moving completely Jazz was now scaring him. Jazz continued to suck at the cuts Prowl looked away he didn't want to watch. After a while Prowl started to feel a little lit headed. The room started to get darker and he felt his body shut down. There was nothing but darkness. He wondered if he were dead it felt that way but somehow he felt very much on line. Prowl saw some brightness he slowly opened his optics and looked around the room was blurry but he could just make out a few objects. He was on his berth he knew that for sure. He finally got his vision back completely he looked up and noticed Jazz staring down at him. He realised he was resting his helm on Jazz lap. He blushed with embarrassment.

"J,..Jazz?"Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Don't make me do that again"Jazz said in a worried tone. Prowl felt very tired he didn't know why.

"How long have I been in stasis?"he asked.

"About an hour I was so worried I thought I killed you"Jazz leaned down and kissed Prowl on the forehead. Prowl flinched then sighed Jazz sat back up and smiled down at him. Prowl went to sit up but Jazz slowly pushed him back down.

"No Prowl you lost a lot of energon you need to rest"Jazz growled. Prowl frowned he wasn't so into Jazz watching him sleep. But Jazz insisted he go back to sleep. Jazz stroked his helm to try and help him into stasis. Prowl didn't want to admit it but it was working. His optics were getting heaver and heaver he closed his optics. While Jazz hummed a catchy tune Prowl felt his body slowly shutting down into stasis. He then fell into a peaceful stasis Jazz continued to stroke his helm lightly. Jazz was thinking about how cute Prowl looked when he slept. He wanted to hug him but he didn't want to wake the sleeping Prowl. Or as Jazz would call him his Prowler. Unlike Sari's nickname Prowl actually liked the name Jazz had given him. It didn't bother him in anyway it was a lot better then killjoy and loner. Jazz felt sorry for Prowl having to deal with them.

"You shouldn't listen to them your perfect to me"Jazz assured.


	8. Tragedy

In the auto bot base it was very noisy after all Sari was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"It's not fair!"she shouted.

"Yes it is, I sat through your movie and it was boring and you remember the bet"BB frowned.

"Your boring, and I'm not doing it"Sari crossed her arms.

"But we had a deal"he put his servos on his hips.

"Well the deal's off"Sari yelled.

"FINE!"Bumblebee stormed out of the room. Sari turned and noticed everyone staring.

"What I'm not doing it"Sari growled they all looked away. [Later on] It was finally quiet to everyone's relief. Everyone sat in the main room Bulkhead was talking to Sari. While Jazz was talking to Prowl about the other day. Jazz continuously said sorry Prowl kept telling him it was alright but Jazz kept doing it anyway.

Optimus ran in the main room.

"There's been a con sighting in Detroit woods I need everyone to come"Optimus said. They all got up. Optimus looked around at them all.

"Where's Bumblebee?"he asked.

"He went out by himself"Jazz said.

"What no we need to find him before the cons do"Optimus ran out the main room. As did everyone else but Prowl and Jazz.

"I don't get it can't Bumblebee take care of himself now that he's a freak"Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"No"Prowl looked at Jazz in confusion.

"No I don't think he hasn't fully developed his skills he could be in danger"Jazz looked at Prowl with a worried face.

"No he can't be under attack when he's changing, he could die".Prowl's optics widened.

[In Detroit woods] Bumblebee walked around muttering things to himself he was still angry about the bet. And Sari that annoyed him the most he sighed and looked down.

"Why does she get everything she wants I never got anything"Bumblebee sighed. Like many others he didn't have such a good childhood. He had to work to get were he is now but it still wasn't what he wanted. He heard a few foot steps coming his way. He turned around to tell them to go away. But soon yelled when he was hit across the face. The mech that hit him grabbed him from behind BB couldn't use his arms. All he could do was kick and shouted for freedom. Another mech walked over and looked at him Bumblebee stopped he knew these guys.

"Mix maker, Scrapper what are you guys doing?"Bumblebee gasped.

"We want to know where that autobot base of your's is"Mix maker crossed his arms.

"What no I'm not telling you guys"Bumblebee growled.

"Listen we don't want any trouble we're just in it for the oil"Mix maker assured.

"What oil,...I..I know where you can get a lot of oil if you just put me down then I can show you"Bumblebee stuttered.

"No he's trying to trick us Mix"Scrapper glared down at the scout he had hold of.

"Oh a smart guy huh, I don't like your attitude"Mix maker pulled out a knife and put it to his throat.

"Tell us or else"he growled. Bumblebee shook his helm.

"No, no, no please don't I'll do anything please"Bumblebee begged.

"Maybe if you tell us we won't"Mix maker growled. Bumblebee looked around everything started to spin.

"Hey what's the matter with you stupid"Mix maker slapped him across the face.

"What,...what's going...on?"Bumblebee groaned as his vision became more blurry by the second.

"He's not going to tell us anything"Scrapper sighed.

"Gr fine now hold him still"Mix maker quickly stabbed the knife into Bumblebee's tummy. The autobots drove into the woods Optimus ordered for everyone to split up. As stupid as that was for some reason everyone did as told.

Jazz went with Prowl they both drove through the woods in search of the scout.

"Jazz you know you don't have to come"Prowl sighed.

"I know, but if something goes wrong I'll be there to protect ya"Jazz assured.

"Jazz I don't need protecting, I'm fine on my own"Prowl frowned.

"Are you sure about that?"Prowl grunted at what Jazz just said. They both heard a loud pained scream. They both transformed into their real forms.

"That sounded like Bumblebee"Prowl gasped.

"He's in trouble quick"Jazz and Prowl ran faster. They both made it where it came from. They stared at the energon covered ground now they were worried. They saw a bit of yellow they ran towards the colour but stopped and stared. Mix maker and Scrapper laded face down in a pool of there own energon. They stared in horror Scrapper had no arms while Mix makers helm was severed from his body. They stopped at the sound of whimpering they followed the sound. Prowl and Jazz noticed Bumblebee sitting against a large bolder hugging his knees and staring in horror at the two bodies. Bumblebee was covered in there energon. He noticed them he had tear stained optics and he shook in fear.

"G,..get away...I...I did this...I killed the,...I...I"Bumblebee mumbled. Jazz ran to his side and hugged the yellow bot.

"Sh,...sh it's okay don't cry it's fine"Jazz shushed the whimpering scout. Prowl continued to stare in horror at the sight.

"No...they tried to kill me...and I...I couldn't stop myself...I knew what I was doing and I,...I"Bumblebee clinged onto Jazz and burst out into tears. Jazz patted his back and continued to comfort him. Jazz pulled away from him and looked down.

"Your hurt"Jazz frowned.

"I,...I d...don't care...I hurt the,...the..them more"he stuttered. Jazz stood up.

"Can you walk?"he asked. Bumblebee didn't answer.

"He's in shock Jazz"Prowl glared. Jazz sighed picked up the scout in a fireman hold.

"We need to get him to Ratchet he's already lost a lot of energon"Prowl stated Jazz nodded and they both ran off to find the medic. And somehow come up with a story of what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like it had been hours on end. But only half an hour had pasted. Jazz and Prowl went through the woods in search of the others. Jazz was telling Bumblebee everything the bot fell weak in his arms. Jazz had to keep snapping his fingers in front of him to stop him slipping into stasis. He told him everything like what he was becoming and why he attacked the two mechs back there. To make him feel better he even told Bumblebee he was a freak himself.

Prowl stayed quiet still shocked about what he saw not that long ago. Prowl was worried what if his team found out about Jazz. They'd send him back to the Freak centre. Prowl didn't want Jazz to go, because unlike them Jazz was kind and listened to him. Jazz was caring and protective over him.

"Prowl?"Prowl was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at Jazz.

"Do you hear that?"Jazz asked looked around.

"No why, what is it?"Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"I hear talking, your team is close"Jazz looked down at the now pasted out scout.

"And not a moment to soon, quick come on"they both ran off the noise. They didn't run for long they finally found Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead. They quickly ran over to them.

"Oh there you are, we we're looking for you"Optimus sighed.

"What happened here?"Ratchet quickly ran to Jazz's side staring at the scout.

"Oh he was attacked by some cons, but we came just in time"Jazz assured.

"Well he needs to come back to base immediately"Ratchet stated.

[Back at the Autobot base] Everyone seemed to be happy they all talked to each other. Sari as usual being the centre of attention. Everyone was fine all but Prowl and Jazz they both sat outside of the med bay. Waiting for the medic to emerge from the med bay door with some good news. They sat there without a word. Jazz turned to look at Prowl. Prowl had no emotion on his face like he didn't even care. But Jazz knew he was just hiding it, after all Jazz had gotten to know Prowl well unlike the others. Jazz decided to break the silence.

"So,...I hope he's okay"Jazz smiled weakly. Prowl slowly turned to look at him then looked down again. Ratchet walked out of the med bay he sighed and went to walk away. Jazz and Prowl stood up and walked over too the medic.

"Is he okay?"Jazz asked. Ratchet raised an optic ridge then sighed.

"He's fine good thing you found him, I don't think he'd last any longer"Ratchet sighed.

"Can we see him?"Prowl questioned Ratchet looked at Prowl in confusion. It wasn't like Prowl to see if his team members were okay. Ratchet shook the look away and went to speak again.

"You may, but I'm afraid he's not awake you see he's gone into some sort of coma, I'm not sure how though"Jazz got a look of shock.

"He is, do you know how?"Jazz asked.

"I just said no, it's not such a big problem well I guess it is he might not ever wake up"Ratchet sighed. "Now I should go tell the others"Ratchet walked pasted them.

"He's in a coma, but how?"Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"That's stage four"Jazz said. Prowl turned and looked at him in confusion.

"What?"he asked.

"Stage one nightmares, stage two pains, stage three sudden rage and stage four coma"Jazz counted. "Don't you see when he wakes up from the coma he'll be a full freak"Jazz exclaimed.

"What really?"Prowl said in disbelief.

"Don't worry thanks to me he won't be violent, besides he'll be in a coma for about three days it's not that bad"Jazz sighed.

"Besides the coma's a good thing, if he was awake for it he would be some serous pain right now like his chassis is slowly crushing him"Jazz said. Prowl shook his helm and quickly got rid of his worried look.

"Okay"he said and walked off. Jazz followed him they were both silent for the walk up the hall. They both walked in the main Jazz went to say something to Prowl. But suddenly Prowl slipped onto his back and skidded across the floor. He banged into boxes in the corner of the room all of them fell down on him.

"PROWL!"Jazz yelled in shock. He stopped when he heard laughing he turned and looked to see Sari bursting out in laughter. With Bulkhead standing next to her giggling.

"Best prank ever!"Sari shouted. Jazz looked down at where Prowl had slipped. He noticed oil laying on the floor. Prowl groaned and sat up out of the pile of boxes. He stopped and noticed he was covered in feavers.

"Ha, ha hey Prowl your really close to nature now fly away birdy"Sari laughed and flapped her arms. Prowl quickly got up went to run away he tripped again which made Sari laugh even louder. He quickly ran out the room Jazz watched him leave.

"Prowler?"Jazz said with a worried look. Jazz turned and looked at Sari and Bulkhead again Bulkhead stopped laughing. But Sari continued as if it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

"Hey Prowl where'd you go, you going to soak to all your animal friends"she chuckled. Jazz glared at the small girl.

"What the frag is wrong with you?"he growled. Sari stopped laughing and stared at Jazz in confusion.

"What it was a prank, come on Jazz you of all people have got to say that was funny I mean it's only Prowl"Sari giggled. Jazz stepped forward with a look of anger.

"Just Prowl huh? Well Prowls a good mech and he shouldn't have to put up with a little brat like you always putting him down"Jazz hissed. "He has feelings like the rest of us, but if you really like picking on him that much then your a real freak"Both Sari and Bulkhead stared at him in shock. Sari was the most shocked, they'd never seen Jazz angry before. Jazz glared at them darkly then turned and went off to see if Prowl was okay. Sari looked up at Bulkhead.

"What's his problem, it was just a prank it's not like it hurt him?"Sari frowned.

Jazz walked up too Prowl's door and knocked on it.

"Prowl,...you okay?"he asked. There was no response he stood there with his audio against the door.

"Go away"he heard.

"Prowl open the door"Jazz frowned.

"No go away Jazz"Prowl growled. Jazz tried opening the door he stopped.

"Prowl let me in"Jazz said since he had blocked the door somehow.

"No I said go away, I want to be alone"Prowl snapped. Jazz stepped away from the door then sighed and walked away. Prowl heard him leave then walked away from the door. He sat on his berth and stared down. He sighed a bit of fevers was still on his shoulder. He brushed it off and huffed. He looked down in sadness he was hurt but he didn't want anyone to know.

"I fraggin hate this team"he muttered to himself.

"You okay Prowler"Prowl quickly looked up and noticed Jazz standing in front of him. Prowl stood up and glared at him.

"Jazz how did you get in here?"Prowl frowned.

"Dude you've there's a giant hole in the ceiling"Jazz pointed up. Prowl looked the other way.

"Get out"he growled.

"No I want to know if your okay"Jazz exclaimed.

"I'm fine Jazz now go"Prowl assured.

"You don't seem fine"Jazz tilted his helm.

"Get out!"Prowl shouted and pointed at the door. Jazz frowned then sighed and put his arms out.

"Come here"he said. Prowl raised an optic ridge then understood what he ment when Jazz grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Jazz let go of me"Prowl tried wriggling out of his grip.

"No"Jazz replied.

"I said fraggin let me go!"Prowl yelled in his audio. Jazz didn't he continued to hold him. After a while Prowl grew tired of hitting and wriggling around to get out of Jazz's grip. Prowl stopped and looked down calming himself down a little. Jazz pulled Prowl closer making his helm rest on his chassis. Prowl sighed and closed his optics.

"Why do they hate me?"he said.

"They don't hate you"Jazz assured.

"Yes they do and you know it"Prowl growled. Jazz frowned and let go of him. Prowl pulled away from him and walked away. He went sat back down on his berth he stared down again. Jazz walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Prowl if you don't like them picking on you, you could just tell them how you feel about it"Jazz stated.

"I don't care about it, they can be immature if they want to"Prowl looked the other way.

"Well if you don't care about it then why are you so up set about it?"Jazz raised an optic ridge.

"I'm not up set"Prowl hissed.

"Prowl my senses are ten times stronger then yours I can tell when someone's about to cry"Jazz frowned. Prowl turned to face him.

"I'm not going to cry Jazz"he growled.

"Your trying not to"Jazz crossed his arms. Prowl looked the other way again with a grunt.

"You know it's not true people do like you"Jazz assured.

"No one does, and I don't like them either"Prowl frowned.

"Of course people like you, what about a past girl friend"Jazz grinned.

"I've never had anybody Jazz"he growled Jazz frowned.

"Why not?"he asked.

"Why do you think, I'm grumpy, mean and ugly"Prowl sighed.

"What! Did that little organic brat say that, your not any of those things"Jazz growled.

"Besides"Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl. "Not everyone hates you"Jazz whispered. This time Prowl didn't try to push him away. He just sat there staring down.

"You shouldn't listen to them, there a bunch of glitch heads"Jazz growled. "None of that stuff is true".

"I don't care if it's not true, you think don't already know that?"Prowl frowned.

"I'm sorry you feel this way Prowler"Jazz snuggled closer.

"Whatever"Prowl acted like he didn't care.

"Hey Prowler?"Jazz said.

"hm?"was Prowl's only response.

"I,...uhh...your not as bad as you think you are"that wasn't at all what he was going to say. But he felt very deeply for Prowl, but didn't want anyone to know. Jazz let go of the black and gold mech. Prowl sighed and looked down Jazz patted him on the back. Prowl tensed up when Jazz touched his right shoulder. Jazz pulled his servo away then tilted his helm.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"I hurt myself when I fell over I can't move that well now"Prowl sighed. Jazz frowned and looked the other way.

"That fraggin organic bitch"Jazz muttered. He turned back to face Prowl.

"Let me pull it back into place"Jazz said. Prowl just looked at him with a motionless face. Jazz put his servo out Prowl sighed and looked away. Jazz grabbed his wrist and held it up.

"This is going to hurt"he said before he tugged hard on his arm. Prowl grunted a small snap noise was heard Jazz let go of his wrist.

"Better?"he tilted his helm. Prowl rubbed his shoulder then sighed.

"Thank you"he frowned. Jazz smiled.

"Glad I could help"he grinned. "I'll leave you alone now if you want"Jazz stood up. Prowl just gave him a small nod. Jazz turned and walked out of the room. Leaving Prowl to think to himself.


	10. Surprise attack

In the Auto bot base everyone was standing in the main room. As usual Sari was talking about how important she was. And continuously brought up the prank she pulled on Prowl two days ago. Which made Bulkhead laugh Prowl stood in the corner glaring as she told it. She made sure he heard every word, Jazz walked in the room. "Sup Prowler?" he grinned. Sari immediately went silent and looked the other way. Prowl wasn't sure what Jazz said to her, but he didn't really care as long as it wasn't a threat. Bulkhead noticed Jazz enter he smiled and waved. "Morning Jazz" Bulkhead smiled. Jazz turned and looked at him he smiled back. "Morning,...say how's the little guy doing Ratchet?"Jazz asked as soon as Ratchet walked in. Ratchet gave him a funny look then sighed. "Well I guess he's fine" grumbled the medic. Prowl sighed walked out the room Jazz watched him leave. Bulkhead bent down to Sari's level, and the small girl whispered something in his audio. Jazz turned around and glared at the two. "He's not a freak so don't say it" Jazz growled. Sari and Bulkhead jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you hear that?" Sari gasped. Jazz just rolled his optics and walked off. They both looked at each other with fright. "Is it just me, or is Jazz becoming creepier by the second?" she said.

"Nope It's not just you" Bulkhead whispered encase the ninja bot heard. Prowl drove through Detroit as usual he went off to go driving. He liked driving not where the organics were but in the woods. Surrounded by nature he stopped at a red light and waited patiently for the green to show itself. He heard a car drive up behind him the car drove next to him and stopped. Prowl sighed he knew that white paint from anywhere, Jazz was following him again. "Hey Prowler, where you headed?" Jazz asked.

"I'm going for a drive, and why are you following me?" he sighed.

"I'm not following you,...well then again I kind of am...but that's not the point...I just want to make sure your okay...that's all" Jazz assured.

"For the last time I don't need protecting!" Prowl hissed. The green flashed and like that Prowl quickly drove away. Jazz sighed and followed in a slow paste. Prowl drove for what felt like hours, he slowed down when he was sure he had lost the white mech. He wanted to be alone have some peace and quiet for once. But he couldn't blame Jazz for caring. After all Jazz did find out Prowl's little punishment he gave himself. And after Jazz saw that he followed him everywhere Jazz hated to see Prowl get hurt. To be honest Prowl didn't want to be left alone. He was always alone, but he thought it would be better then to listen to his team gossip about him. But he wanted Jazz to stay with him, Jazz actually understood he'd listen. Sometimes when he was up set and Jazz showed up, he just wanted to grab a hold of him and cry in his arms. But Prowl refused to show any emotion around others, even Jazz. He thought it would make him weak somehow, the others showed emotion but it was easy for them. Not for him he couldn't it was how he was raised and after his master died, he never showed any kinds of emotion especially happiness. He never had such a good childhood after all his father was a angry mech that beat him, and his mother screamed in his face if he asked for anything. But they were both killed by the Decepticons thus making him an orphan. He watched them die and if it wasn't for some rescue bots then he would of ended up the same way. Prowl sighed and pulled over he had reached his destination. The woods at the cliffs he transformed and looked around, it was always so peaceful there it made him forget his past. It was his favourite place in Detroit after all he did love nature and the others teased him for it. Finally he could be alone have the peace and quiet he desired. He closed his optics and sighed taking in the fresh air. Small birds chirped happily and flew around in sky. It all became quiet a little too quiet Prowl opened his optics and looked around. He frowned in confusion a loud bang snapped him out of his confusion, he looked off to see smoke and fire. Birds flew out of the trees screeching as their tail feathers burned and fell off. Prowl immediately went to investigate the scene, he transformed and drove towards the smoke. Once he had gotten there he transformed out of vehicle mode and stared. He noticed two figures in the smoke he glared in hatred when he realised one was Blackarachnia. He saw the other one walk out of the smoke he frowned when he noticed it was Grim-lock. Grim-lock betrayed him and went to work for Blackarachnia he couldn't fight him. He could fight Blackarachnia but Grim-lock would off line him for going anywhere near the femme. Prowl was snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed something coming towards him. He quickly jumped up and landed in a tree he looked down and noticed web wrapped around the tree. Yep Blackarachnia had spotted him he looked to see her smirking. "Well what do we have here?" she chuckled. Prowl glared darkly at the femme who's smirk just got wider. "What are you doing out here!?" Prowl demanded to know.

Blacharachnia laughed at his anger and smirked again, "Oh nothing just looking for an Allspark shard, is that what you're doing to?" she chuckled. Prowl glared at the femme, "I can't let you secede with that," Prowl hissed. Blackarachnia chuckled then turned to look at Grim-lock. "Grim-lock would you do sweet little old me a favour?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Anything for pretty Spider-bot," Grim-lock assured.

"Off line him right now, make it slow!" Blackarachnia ordered. Grim-lock looked to Prowl, Prowl shook his helm. "Grim-lock we don't have to fight if you just.." Prowl quickly jumped out of the way when Grim-lock lounged for him. Prowl landed safely on his peds and looked at Grim-lock in shock. "Grim-lock sorry Grim-lock only listen to pretty Spider lady," he said. He charge at Prowl again, Prowl jumped out of the way again. "I don't want to fight you," Prowl said. BA laughed and pointed at Prowl, "Oh how Nobel of you, Grim-lock finish him!" BA yelled. Prowl turned to face Grim-lock again this time getting a face full of theist. He fell back and held his face with both servos. He quickly got back onto his peds only to get hit back down. He looked up to see Grim-lock staring down at him. Grim-lock raised his servo to hit him again, Prowl had no choice now. Prowl pulled out a shuriken and threw it, it hit Grim-lock in the shoulder. He stumbled back and yelled he quickly pulled it out and stared at it. Prowl jumped onto his peds and watched Grim-lock throw it away. "Grim-lock kill ninja bot for hurting Grim-lock's shoulder!" he shouted. Prowl stepped back and shook his helm. "Don't make me hurt you, we can end this," Prowl exclaimed. "And you shall," Prowl heard from behind him. He went to turn around but was hit in the back of the helm. He fell forwards onto his chassis he sat up and turned around to see Blackarachnia smirking at him. Blackarachnia looked up to Grim-lock, "Hold him down," she ordered. Prowl went to get up but was pushed back down. Grim-lock held his arms down Prowl kicked and yelled, "Hey! Let go of me!" he snapped. Blackarachnia laughed at his sad attempt to get away, "I want to hear you beg," she smirked. Prowl stopped glared at her darkly which made her smirk even more. "Do what you want, I'll never beg to you," Prowl hissed. Blackarachnia glared then smirked again, She leaned down to him and taped her digit on Prowl's chassis. "I wonder what's in here," she chuckled. Prowl's optics widened once he understood what she had planed for him. He quickly kicked at her hitting her across the cheek. Blackarachnia turned and hissed at him angrily, Grim-lock's grip got tighter which made Prowl grunt. "Leave pretty-spider lady alone!" he growled.

"You're going to get it now!" Blackarachnia hissed and raised her digit in the air. She slid it across Prowl's stomach, Prowl grunted again her sharp digit left a line going across energon slowly dripping out. Prowl went kick the Techno-organic again but this time she grabbed his leg. She smirked and twisted it Prowl screamed and squirmed around she had broken his leg. "Oh did that hurt, oh my I'm sorry I sure hope this hurts more," she said before digging her fingers into Prowl's stomach. Prowl screamed kicked as she twisted and turned her fingers making a little pattern. He arched his back trying his best to get away, Blackarachnia laughed at his suffering. Grim-lock stayed silent and continued to hold Prowl down. "St,...stop!...I..." Prowl stuttered in pain.

"Oh are you begging, oh that is so sweet," she chuckled. Blackarachnia dug her finger tips deeper into Prowl's stomach making him cry out even more. She smirked at this Blackarachnia slipped her finger into the little cut. She lifted up two wires covered in energon, Prowl screamed and arched his back in pain. "Well what do you know, I've found some wires interesting, what else can I find?" she grinned and pulled on the wires. Prowl kicked and screamed he tried begging but he couldn't make words out of it, they only came out as pained screams. He bit his lip and whimpered as Blackarachnia stopped the tugging. Blackarachnia grabbed Prowl's visor and slid it off, she tilted her helm. "Aaw, you're crying, well your going to do a lot more then that soon," she smirked. She raised one of her digits to Prowl's right optic. "Let's see what I can find in here," she chuckled. Prowl closed his optics tightly to his surprise Grim-lock let go. Did this mean he was helping him, he actually disobeyed Blackarachnia's order. He heard a loud scream his optics snapped open he looked around. Prowl looked to in front of him he saw Blackarachnia backing away with a look of horror. Prowl looked behind him and gasped in shock when he saw a headless Grim-lock laying on the ground twitching and laying in a pool of energon. He looked passed Grim-lock's dead body and saw Jazz snarling in taking heavily. "Get,...the slag...away from him!" Jazz hissed. Blackarachnia glared at him with hate. She tried replacing it with a smirk, "You will be experimented on just like your little friend he.." She couldn't finish when Jazz was all a sudden in front of her. Blackarachnia quickly went to hit him, Jazz caught her arm and like that pulled it the other way. Making it snap and energon splatter on his face, she screamed and thrashed around. "MY ARM! MY ARM!" she screamed. Jazz grabbed her shoulder and snarled viscously at her. "Let's see what I can find in here!" he hissed and punched through her chassis tarring out her spark and making more energon splatter on him. Prowl watched in horror as Blackarachnia fell on her knees and dropped onto her chassis. Prowl couldn't watch any more his helm fell back and he laid his back on the ground. Jazz turned and looked at him, he quickly ran to his side and stared down at him. "Oh slag! Prowl!" Jazz said worriedly. Jazz put a servo under neigh Prowl's back and lifted him onto his knee. "Prowl, don't worry we'll get you fixed up, It's just,...a little scratch," Jazz's optics filled with tears. Prowl's optics flew heavy he closed them for a second. Jazz immediately grabbed his face and shook him. "PROWL! Don't please,...I love you," Jazz whimpered. Jazz pulled Prowl into a hug and whimpered in sadness. Prowl rested his helm on Jazz's shoulder and stared down. "I,...I l..love you too," he managed to say. Jazz pulled away and stared him for a second then weakly smiled. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Jazz said before kissing his forehead. Prowl weakly smiled back then fell dizzy his helm fell back and he closed his optics. The last thing heard was Jazz scream his name before slipping into stasis.

Later on a bright light flashed on, Prowl groaned and fluttered his optics open. He saw a bright light above him he groaned again and covered his optics, before sitting up. He looked around once his vision cleared up he realised he was in the med bay. He frowned in confusion he remembered Blackarachnia and Grim-lock attacking him and slowly dying. He looked to see he was hooked up to a machine, he looked himself up and down. His wounds were all fixed and healed how long had he been sleeping for? Prowl pulled out the wires and hoped off the berth. He walked out of the med bay in search of anyone. To his disappointment no one seemed to be there, he looked in every room no one. Prowl frowned and looked down maybe they didn't care if he were better or not. "PROWL!" he heard someone shout. Prowl turned around but soon find himself being hugged tightly. He sighed, yeah it was Jazz after all Jazz was the only one who ever really cared in his mind. Jazz pulled away and grinned, "Glad to see you're alright," he chuckled. Prowl sighed and looked the other way. "It's good to be alright," he frowned.

"So,...still think you don't need protecting?" Jazz asked with a smug grin.

"Oh shut up Jazz!...thanks for saving me," Prowl sighed. Jazz frowned for a second then grinned he giggled which got Prowl a bit worried. "What are you laughing about?" he raised an optic ridge.

"So...you love me do ya?" Jazz smirked. Prowl blushed with embarrassment remembering what he said before he went into stasis mode. "What! That...I...well...what I meant was you were a good friend...And I was going to uh.. you see" Prowl couldn't continue when Jazz pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. Prowl's optics widened he didn't know weather to push him away, or enjoy it. Jazz pulled away with a grin, "I feel the same way," he chuckled. Prowl still carried his look of embarrassment then sighed and looked away. "You can't tell anyone," he bit his lip.

"Wasn't planning to," Jazz grinned. Prowl sighed and stared off there was a thick silent in between them. "So Prowl?" Prowl looked back to Jazz. "How good a kisser am I?" Jazz chuckled.

"Oh shut up Jazz!".


	11. The curse

Days had passed and the Autobot team still had no idea of Jazz and Prowl's little relationship. Jazz hugged Prowl a lot more after he found out about Prowl's feelings. Prowl was embarrassed Jazz would always sneak a kiss off of him which made Prowl annoyed. Sari hadn't bothered Prowl since Jazz went off at her she stayed quiet. Which got Prowl concerned he didn't want them to be scared of Jazz he just wanted to be left alone, was that too much to ask?

In the Autobot base they all stood in the main room Bulkhead and Sari were playing video games, Optimus stood by himself watching the two yelling out who was going to win. Prowl was in the corner Jazz close by him who seemed to carry a goofy grin. Which worried Prowl what was he planning? Prowl sighed and turned to face him, "Alright why the big grin?" he crossed his arms.  
"I just can't believe your team doesn't know yet," Jazz chuckled.

"Well of coarse not it's only been three days," Prowl stated. Ratchet ran in which got Optimus's attention, "Ratchet what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's the kid he's awake," said the medic.

"Bumblebees awake!" Sari jumped off the couch and ran over to the medic with a big grin. It wasn't long until everyone was crowding around the medic. "Ratchet may we see him?" Optimus asked.

"Of coarse Prime," Ratchet said and walked off in the hall way. As did everyone else once they got to the med bay all of them stared at the figure sitting on the medical berth staring down at his servos. Sari screamed in excitement and ran over, "Bee you're okay!' she shouted. Bumblebee noticed her as she ran up and hugged his shin.

"So Bumblebee you're okay now right?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee stared for a moment then pulled his usual smirk, "Yeah I'm cool I guess," he grinned. He looked around for a moment, "Why am I in the med bay?" he raised an optic ridge.

"Don't you remember you got into a fight with Mix maker and Scrapper," Jazz said walking in. Bumblebee froze for a moment then looked down remembering everything. "Hey what's wrong little buddy?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee looked up again then weakly smiled, "What? Nothing I'm fine," Bumblebee exclaimed. Bulkhead frowned then smiled again, "Oh okay,".

Everyone seemed to be happy that the scout was okay they were worried to begin with but they didn't show it.

Prowl sighed and walked out of the room no one noticed they were too busy asking Bumblebee loads of questions, but he wasn't complaining about it.

The next day Prowl sat under neigh a large tree in Detroit woods as usual by himself. He thought to himself what would happen if his team found out about Jazz? They'd send him back to the Freak Center, as well as Bumblebee. Prowl thought about that a lot he didn't want Jazz to go back there, Jazz was kind and didn't deserve it. He sighed and leaned back on the tree it was near sun set Prowl liked watching the sun set. It was so beautiful, he loved the warm colours it had. He stopped when he heard his comlink acting up. He groaned and then answered, "So what's the trouble?" he asked.

"Prowl It's Optimus," he heard the Prime say through the link.

Prowl sat up straight, "Yes sir?" he replied.

"I need you to find Bumblebee, he's been acting strange lately and he left a message saying he's running away, can you get him," Optimus sighed.

""Why me?" Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Because he isn't that far from you, so go get him," Optimus hung up after that. Prowl got up onto his peds and transformed he drove away. Optimus wasn't worried about it, I mean it's Bumblebee he'd most likely be running back to them in a few hours.

It had taken him longer then he thought to find the scout, the sun had set and it was soon night Prowl turned on his headlight to see where he was going. He thought to himself why the slag was Bumblebee running away? But then again he didn't look too happy about being a Freak anyway. So that would be the case he got snapped out of his thoughts when the ground burst open, Prowl was thrown off the ground and into the air. He transformed before hitting the ground again he landed safely, but was he going to be safe for long? Prowl looked back then glared when he noticed a mech climb out of the hole he had made in the ground. He stood up straight he was about Starscream's size he was car. The mech looked at the angry ninja bot then smirked. The mech was dark purple and green, Prowl's glare hardened when he noticed a Decepticon symbol on the mech's chassis.

The mech chuckled, "What's wrong? Did I scare you?".

Prowl didn't respond to that he continued to glare at the mech with hatred. It seemed ever since he'd met Jazz he'd become a danger magnet.

"What? Not going to greet yourself, oh how rude," the mech chuckled.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Prowl hissed.

"I just want to have a little fun that's all," the mech smirked and pulled out a gun. He shot at Prowl, but he quickly dodged it. "You're going to have to do better than that!" Prowl growled.

The mech lightly chuckled, "I will don't worry," he laughed. Prowl jumped out of the way when he shot again. He pulled out his ninja stars and threw them and they didn't miss. Two ninjas stars hit him in the chassis, he screamed in pain and pulled them out. Throwing them aside, "You're going to pay for that!" he shouted in rage. He shot at him again, Prowl jumped in the air, but a sudden pain struck his right leg He fell to the ground and held his leg, the mech wanted him to jump. Prowl looked up at the mech and glared, biting his lip in pain.

"Aaw,...what's wrong?" he chuckled and went to shoot him again. Prowl pulled out his ninja stars to throw them, but something fast ran in front of him. He heard the gun be fired a loud scream made his optics widen. Jazz stood in front of Prowl his arms spread out to cover him. He had been shot in the stomach, Jazz shook in pain then fell down. Prowl caught him before he hit the ground.

"Jazz! What were you thinking?!" Prowl gasped. Jazz looked at Prowl and weakly smiled, "I was thinking I didn't want to lose you," he chuckled then coughed. His helm fell back as he entered stasis lock.

"JAZZ!" Prowl shouted in horror.

"Well that was easy, now for you," the mech snickered and pointed the gun to Prowl's forehead.

"PROWL!"

The mech whipped his helm around and noticed Bumblebee standing a few feet away.

"Prowl what's going on?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.  
"Bumblebee get out of here!" Prowl yelled.

"No let him stay, he can have the same fate as you," the mech chuckled and pointed the gun at the scout.

Bumblebee looked to Prowl with a remorse, "Prowl?..." he said.

The mech fired his gun the blast hit the scouts right chassis, Bumblebee tried to scream but only energon came out. He fell down on his back staring up at the sky. He shook in pain then stopped moving. His optics closed as his paint job started to lose it's colour, it faded into a light grey.

"No,..." Prowl shook his helm seeing the scout laying dead.

"Yeah, now for you," the mech smirked and pointed the gun back to Prowl.

"Y, you killed him," Prowl said in shock.

"Yeah it was easy," the mech chuckled.

He, he didn't do anything to you!" Prowl yelled.

"Does it look like I care?" the mech smirked and went to pull the trigger. Prowl closed his optics and held Jazz closer. He frowned and opened his optics again, he stared at the mech who was turned the other way.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the mech shouted.

Prowl looked passed the mech, Prowl's optics widened Bumblebee was still On line. Bumblebee stood in the same spot he had been shot. His paint still faded and grew but the thing that Prowl focused was the three scares going across each of his optics. The freak had his helm narrowed he slowly looked up relieving his optics to be a dark red. The Decepticon stared in shock then glared, "What the slag was that?!" he yelled. Bumblebee snarled showing sharp dentals and hissed viciously at the mech, who glared at him in disgust.

"You! You should be dead! I killed you!" the mech shouted. The freak screamed in rage and ran towards the mech who shot at him. The freak dodged all of the blasts and finally made it in front of the mech. He tackled the mech, but was thrown off and shoot at again. Lucky for him the mech had terrible aim and missed, the freak landed safely on his peds. He glared at the mech with hatred.

"What's wrong? Scared are we?" the mech chuckled. The freak opened his mouth to speak, "Don't yell at me!" he snapped. His voice was deep with his normal voice echoing.

Prowl was shocked, he needed to do something about this.

"Bumblebee don't!" Prowl shouted. The freak slowly turned his helm to glare at the other, Prowl went silent he was...serous? Dead serous, this wasn't Bumblebee. The mech shot at him again this time hitting him in the arm, Bumblebee screamed out in pain, his normal voice returning. He fell on his knees and held his arm, the mech chuckled and walked over to the freak.

"What's the matter? Don't have it in you to kill me? You shall be the first to die!" he hissed and pointed his gun at the freaks helm.

"NO!" Prowl yelled and got up to attack the mech.

Suddenly the freak looked up at the mech his optics blazing red. He screamed as two black sticks tore out of his back, both splattering energon everywhere. The sticks were hands, clawed and twisted, they were extra arms. The mech backed away then turned and started running. The arms grabbed the mech lifting him in the air. He screamed and thrashed around, Prowl stared in horror.

The mech screamed as the arms both pulled in other direction, completely ripping him in two. Energon splattered everywhere, it all coming down like rain.  
The arms let go of the mech's remains and they fell on the ground. The freak stood up and narrowed his helm as energon hit his paint job.

"B, Bumblebee?..." Prowl stuttered.  
The extra arms quickly went back into the freaks back, he whipped his helm around to look at him. His optics fading back into their blue colour, "Prowl?..." he barely whispered. He stopped and looked at his servos which were dripping in energon. His paint faded back into it's yellow colour.

He turned around to face his friend, "What am I?" his optics filled with tears. Prowl glanced at his right optics which hadn't faded back into it's blue colour, one blue optic and the other being red. He fell on his knees and then landed on his chassis. Going into stasis lock, Prowl continued to stare in shock, did this really all happen? Or was he just losing it?

He heard a few sirens in the background then red flashing lights.

"Prowl! What happened!" the others had arrived and missed everything. They run to Prowl's side while Bulkhead ran to Bumblebee to see if he were okay.

"Prowl what happened?" Optimus asked. Prowl stayed silent not taking his optics off the mini bot, or could he still call him that?


End file.
